An Act Of Kindness
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: I'd love to see established Berena couple playing match maker with Jac and Zosia. I think Bernie would drop little hints to Jac, and they would both take Zosia out with them to see if she's into Jac. I just really want to see these guys double date. 2 shot


**This fic is based on a prompt from captainjackspoilers on tumblr. It'll probably be about two chapters long. I fell in love with the prompt as soon as I was sent it and hope you guys do too. Fic name is a Bastille song this time. Please do let me know what you think and always feel free to send prompts.**

Prompt: I'd love to see established Berena couple playing match maker with Jac and Zosia. I think Bernie would drop little hints to Jac, and they would both take Zosia out with them to see if she's into Jac. I just really want to see these guys double date.

"Yeah but Bernie, Jac Naylor flirts with everyone! You can't actually believe she's fallen for a junior doctor!" Serena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend who'd just returned from helping with an operation on Darwin.

"No honestly you should have seen how Jac looked at Zosia across the operating table! And she even let her lead, not in the usual pressurised judgmental way but in the supportive, 'I know you can do this' kind of way." She was convinced there was something going on and thought it was great.

She still couldn't believe it. "She actually said that?"

"Well not in so many words but you could hear it in voice and the way they acted around each other. And it's not just Naylor who's got it bad. Zosia didn't take her eyes off her for the whole operation."

"She was watching her mentor complete a complex operation!" She rolled her eyes. Bernie was such a romantic and was always convinced something was going on between two people. Either that or she was just a gossip.

"Well I've got to go up there again later to check on the patient, I'll see if I can get some information."

She shook her head quickly. "No that is not a good idea. You do not want to ask Jac Naylor about her love life."

"Obviously I'm not going to ask her outright! It's alright I think she likes me anyway." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry love but she doesn't like anyone."

Later that day and Bernie was back on Darwin. She checked on her patient before walking over to where Jac was stood at the nurses station. "That operation went better than anyone could have hoped didn't it? Doctor March is a very promising doctor don't you think?" She was attempting to be subtle.

"She has her moments. But yes I suppose she is ok for an F2." She replied in her usual brisk manner, not giving anything away.

"Yes. Seems like a nice girl too." She pushed further.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"What? Oh yes. I do I didn't mean like that, I wouldn't…"

She looked up from the notes she'd been concentrating on. "You wouldn't? Why not?"

Ah now we're getting somewhere, she thought. "Well like you said, I have a girlfriend. And I'm practically the same age as her Dad. I have nothing against age gaps but I'd imagine she'd find that a bit too weird. The age gap between you and her for example, that'd be acceptable but me, probably not. As well as the fact I barely know the girl."

"Me? What's it got to do with me?" She asked defensively.

"Oh nothing. It was just an example. Unless there's something…" She was stopped by the redheads signature death glare.

"She's an F2."

"Yes I'm aware of that." She was even more certain something was going on now, or if not Jac definitely wanted it too. Just looking at her it seemed like she was having an argument with herself in her head. She remembered those days herself. The days of trying to convince herself that making a go of things with Serena would be a bad idea, and look where they were now. Maybe Jac and Zosia needed more help than she'd thought.

She paused for a moment. "I've got work to do." With that she was off.

Bernie returned to AAU with her new information and told Serena everything. They both agreed that Jac definitely had feelings for the junior doctor and would maybe need a little help in acting on them. But first they needed to make sure she felt the same. They knew that they often saw her in Albies after work so would have a chat to her then.

Sure enough, the two were sat at the bar when they saw Zosia come in. She stopped her on her way past. "Hey Zosia, what you did in theatre earlier was quite something, let me buy you a drink. You can sit with us too if you want."

"Hi Ms Wolfe. Oh thank you. I wouldn't want to intrude though." She smiled at the pair.

"No you wouldn't be at all. It'll be good to catch up." Serena patted the stall beside her. "And she doesn't offer to buy drinks often so I'd make the most of it."

She laughed and hopped up onto the stall. "Everyone seems to be congratulating me on the operation but I couldn't have done it without you and Ms Naylor."

Bernie bought her drink and passed it over to her. "Oh I was just there for the trauma side of things, the rest was all you."

"Yes I heard that. Ms Naylor giving up complete control to an F2! What have you done?" Serena smirked as she drank her usual glass of wine.

She laughed. "I haven't done anything! Maybe she's just impressed with my skills."

The blonde raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Oh really?" She knew she could be a lot more obvious when talking about this to the younger woman than she could with Jac. She received a slap to the arm from her girlfriend.

"Oh god I didn't mean like that. Ms Naylor would never even go near a junior."

"Well we never thought she'd go near a nurse until she had a baby with one." Serena spoke honestly.

"Yes and I saw how you two were in theatre today. There's definitely some sexual tension there if not something more than that."

The younger of the three blushed. "Oh come on you two are worse than the nurses. Ah I don't know. You're right there is something but I'm not stupid enough to think she'd ever feel anything back."

"See that's where you might be in luck. The way she is around you must mean something. And she was definitely defensive when I asked about you earlier." Bernie winked at her over her wine glass.

When Serena saw this it was everything she could do not to physically swoon.

"Alright whatever but there's still nothing I can do. We all saw how she dealt with Jasmine when things got awkward. I can't afford to be thrown off the ward now."

As if on cue, Jac appeared at the door. She looked around and turned to leave, stopping when she heard someone call her name.

Bernie spotted her and rushed over. "Ms Naylor. Come over and have a drink. I bought Zosia a drink to congratulate her on the operation so it's probably only fair if I get you one too." She gestured over to where Serena and Zosia were sitting.

"No Thanks, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt herself being dragged across the room to where they were seated.

The four sat together for a while, Bernie and Serena chatting away while the other two sat in awkward silence. Serena stopped to whisper something in her girlfriends ear.

"Well ladies that's my cue to leave." She smirked as the pair gathered their bags and coats. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Zosia watched them go and sighed. "I should probably get going too. Got an early start tomorrow and the boss will get angry if I'm late."

"You don't have to go." She really hoped she wouldn't go. "You know Ms Wolfe keeps going on about how great you were in theatre."

"I know, she did tell me. Hey you don't think she's got a crush on me do you." She knew full well that she didn't. She wasn't one of those people that thought because Bernie liked women she must like her. She hated people like that. She just wanted to see the other woman's reaction.

"No don't worry, I've already found out that she doesn't."

"You asked her?" She was surprised that they'd been talking about her.

"I did. Thought I'd be the one to share some gossip for a change." She said with what could almost be called a smile.

"Oh really? Because it could sound like you were jealous." She wasn't sure where this sudden bravery had come from. She was used to getting what she wanted when it came to this sort of thing and was fed up of waiting around.

Her eyes widened. "That's ridiculous." She was in two minds whether to go for it or snap back to being her boss. If she liked someone she usually wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in the way and wasn't sure why this was different.

"That's a shame." She shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"It is? Why? Would it make you feel good about yourself?" She smirked.

"It would mean you cared."

"Which we both know isn't true."

"Ms Wolfe doesn't seem to think so." She looked her straight in the eye. "She thinks we have 'sexual tension'."

She bit down on her lip. "That doesn't mean I care."

She scoffed. "If that was the case you would have slept with me months ago. I've heard the stories about the great Jac Naylor and her conquests."

"Alright and what if I did care about you, or whatever." Even saying it out loud felt so strange to her.

"Then maybe we could spend some time together. And maybe I care about you too." She looked down at the drink in front of her.

"Like a date? I don't date junior doctors." She couldn't bring herself to look at her as she spoke.

"Why? Scared of what others might think?"

"No." She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Then what? Come on Jac, do something different for a change. If you hate it then we'll go back to being junior and mentor. I promise." She looked at her pleadingly, trying desperately to catch her eye.

"That's all we'll ever be at work. Whatever happens must never spill out onto the ward."

"Of course not." She was hopeful.

"Fine. Emma is at Jonny's tomorrow so you can come round if you'd like. I'd rather we didn't go out in public." The corners of her lips twitched in to a smile before she could stop them.

"Alright. For now anyway. One day we could go on a double date with Bernie and Serena as a thank you for helping us come to our senses." She smirked.

"Nope, never going to happen." She spoke firmly before standing. "I'll see you tomorrow Doctor March."


End file.
